Nie chcemy być dziś sztuczni!
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 4 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew... '''Chris: '''Zadanie uczestników było zupełnie przypadkowe. Miałem w planach inne, ale Jasmine uruchomiła wiatr, który wywiał moją szczęśliwą monetę do lasu, dlatego zadaniem ich było odnalezienie jej. Zrobił to Topher i wygrały Ryby. W międzyczasie Clementine się "popisała" i postrzeliła Sanders oraz Cj'a. Na szczęście strzałkami usypiającymi. Cóż, Jasmine zawaliła i odpadła. A już dziś kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! Przed wyzwaniem W drodze do reszty Sanders i Cj wracali z namiotu medycznego do reszty uczestników. '''Cj: '''Kurde, ona jest chora na mózg -.- '''Sanders: '''Wiesz co? Chętnie bym jej teraz strzeliła, ale to w sumie nie w moim stylu. Tylko pokazałabym swoją słabość. '''Cj: '''Mam nadzieję, że pozbędą się jej. '''Sanders: '''Będę się o to modliła :P '''Cj: '''Ej, zauważyłaś? Jesteśmy na granicy. Wskazał na granicę, w której po lewej stronie były naturalne drzewa, a po prawej jakby sztuczne. '''Sanders: '''Ta, faktycznie coś jest nie tak. Wyspa wpół naturalna? '''Cj: '''Może w TDPI też tak było? '''Sanders: '''Nie, w PI nawet ta część była sztuczna. Coś się widocznie popsuło im i sztuczność nie zadziałała w tej części wyspy. Sanders sprawdziła jedno z drzew z naturalnej części. '''Sanders: '''Nie myliłam się. Dobra, wracamy. '''Cj: '''Hę, co? '''Sanders: '''No idziemy do reszty :P '''Cj: '''Ok. '''Cj: Ta, czasami się wyłączam. Bałem się, że nie przeżyję i już nigdy nie zobaczę Jackie, a to byłoby straszne. :/ Przed willą Chrisa Chris poganiał stażystów, którzy tamowali dziurę w Chrisa willi. Chris: '''Nie ociągać się! Ma byś wykonane do perfekcji ;) Stażyści nadal wykonywali to powolnie. Chris spojrzał na zegarek. '''Chris: '''Ok, pora do ich wezwać na wyzwanie :) A was przypilnuje... miś jubiler ;) Miś jubiler stanął na przeciw stażystów, a oni się go przestraszyli i szybciej wykonywali swoją robotę. Stołówka Wszyscy byli zgromadzeni w stołówce i jedli śniadanie. '''Koty Devin: '''Ludzie, musimy coś zrobić, bo inaczej będziemy ciągle przegrywać. Co z nami jest nie tak? '''Clementine: '''Co z tobą jest nie tak? :P '''Devin: '''A ty się zamknij mała. Byłem głupcem, że głosowałem na Jasmine, a nie na ciebie. '''Clementine: '''Co mam powiedzieć? Życie :') '''Dakota: '''Devin, odwal się może od niej. Co ty sobie myślisz? '''Devin: '''Co ja sobie myślę? -.- '''Fatih: '''Spokój! Clem, wyluzuj. Devin, też wyluzuj. Takie spięcia w drużynie tylko pogarszają sprawę, a przecież chcemy wygrać. '''Dakota: '''Fatih, racja. Tym razem wygramy! '''Dakota: A jak nie, to odpada Devin. Strasznie mi działa na nerwy. ;-; Ryby Jackie: 'Nie smakuje mi jakoś śniadanie. Szkoda mi tego co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Mam nadzieję, że Cj jest cały i zdrowy. '''Lightning: '''E tam! To tylko taki sobie frajer, który jest bezużyteczny. Daj sobie spokój! xD Jackie ze zdenerwowała zrzuciła Lightninga z krzesła. '''Jackie: '''Ty mi tu go nie obrażaj... '''Topher: '''Zaczyna się walka? Kto wygra? ;) Czy przemądrzała Jackie czy może... '''Ryby (część drużyny): '''Zamknij się Topher! '''Topher: Oni są żałośni -.-' Ursula słuchała jakiejś muzyki miłosnej i patrzyła na Fatiha. 'Gwen: '''Ursula? :) '''Ursula: '''Hę? Co? '''Gwen: '''Co się tam na niego patrzysz? '''Ursula: '''Eee... po prostu podoba mi się, jak sobie radzi ze swoją drużyną. Lekko się zarumieniła. '''Gwen: '''Aha, rozumiem xD Mogę się dołączyć do słuchania? '''Ursula: '''Pewnie. Gwen i Ursula słuchały sobie muzyki na jednych słuchawkach. Wtem przybyli Sanders i Cj. '''Jackie: '''Cj! :D '''Cj: '''Jackie! :) '''Sanders: '''Słuchajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. '''Chris: '(megafon) Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Cieszycie się? ;) 'Sanders: '''Nie, ponieważ mi przerwałeś :P '''Chris: '(megafon) I co w związku z tym!? Przygotujcie się, bo dziś będziecie walczyli z robo-zwierzętami ;) 'Sanders: '''Wyspa jest pół naturalna i pół sztuczna! '''Reszta: '''WHAT!? :O '''Sanders: '''Dokładnie. To jest fakt. '''Topher: '''Oj, nieładnie Chris, nieładnie. :) '''Dakota: '''I nam o tym nie powiedziałeś!? '''Chris: '(megafon) Dzięki, Sanders (sarkazm) To idziecie na to wyzwanie? 'Wszyscy: '''NIE! '''Chris: '(megafon) CO!? '''Fatih: '''Jak dowiedzieliśmy się o istnieniu części naturalnej wyspy, to ja się na to wyzwanie nie piszę. Nie chcemy być dziś sztuczni! '''Ursula: Ach! On jest po prostu cudowny... Znaczy, dobrze gada :P Uczestnicy: 'Właśnie! '''Chris: '(megafon) DOBRA! Na drugą stronę wyspy! Będziemy dziś łowić świeże rybki w jeziorze <3 Uczestnicy poczuli satysfakcję i udali się na wyzwanie. Wyzwanie Drużyny i Chris byli już zgromadzeniu niedaleko jeziora. Na jeziorze były dwie łódki ze sprzętem do łowienia ryb. 'Chris: '''No witam -.- '''Topher: '''Witamy, witamy Chris ;) '''Chris: '''Topher, nie wkurwiaj mnie lepiej. '''Gwen: '''W końcu! Świeże powietrze, w końcu <3 '''Clementine: 'Świeże? Aha. '''Chris: '''Dobra, słuchajcie mnie teraz. Macie pół godziny. Drużyna, która złowi najwięcej ryb - wygrywa wyzwanie. Wszystko jasne? '''Topher: '''Zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że kto zawali... na ceremonię ;) '''Chris: '''Topher... '''Ursula: '''Dobra, drużyno do łódki! Nie możemy przegrać. Drużyna poszła za nią i zaczęli wyzwanie. '''Fatih: Hmm... Dobra jest ta Ursula. Musiałbym spróbować do niej zagadać. :) Fatih: '''Dobra, jedziemy z nimi! Koty udały się do swojej łódki i zaczęli łowić. '''Ryby Gwen: '''Topher, czemu nie łowisz? '''Topher: '''Ja tu jestem od komentowania! HELO! (please) '''Gwen: '''Wiesz co? Spadaj stąd może? :P Gwen starała się skupić. '''Cj: '''Topher, nie ma mowy, że będziesz się tak ociągał. W tej chwili bierzesz się za wędkę! '''Topher: '''Nie zmusisz mnie. Ty nie jesteś Chrisem, by mi rozkazywać ;) '''Cj: '''Zaraz ci przywalę, nie wykorzystuj mojej cierpliwości -.- '''Topher: '''Heh, spróbuj xD '''Sanders: '''Ej! Topher bierz się za to, bo... Lightning nagle krzyknął. '''Lightning: '''Lightning zdobył rybę! :D '''Ursula: '''Super. Tak trzymaj. Ursula nie zwracała uwagi na kłótnie i ze spokojem sobie wędkowała. '''Ursula: '''I mi też się rybka trafiła. Topher specjalnie zepchnął Jackie z łódki, a ona zaczęła opadać na dno. '''Topher: '''Ups, przypadek. '''Sanders: '''Ty kretynie. -.- '''Cj: '''Jackie! Cj wskoczył do jeziora i zanurkował za nią. '''Koty Fatih: '''Dobrze nam idzie. Już mamy trzy ryby. Nie zwalniać tempa! :) '''Devin: '''Heh, ja pamiętnego czasu złowiłem rękami krokodyla, ale wtedy przez sok z papryczek meksykańskich nic nie widziałem. Jak to mówię, to przypomina mi się Carrie. <3 '''Fatih: '''To zrozumiałe. Clementine złowiła rybę, ale szybko ją wrzuciła z powrotem do jeziora. '''Devin: '''Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Sabotaż? -.- '''Clementine: '''Nie. Zaraz sabotaż? Nie chcę odbierać życia tym stworzeniom kretynie :P '''Devin: '''Ja jestem kretynem?! Lecz się. Dakota strzeliła go w twarz. '''Dakota: '''Może ty powinieneś się leczyć? Tylko gadać o swojej Carrie, a przecież nikogo to nie obchodzi. '''Devin: '''Jak? Bronisz też chorej dziewczynki, a przecież wiesz co wczoraj zrobiła. '''Dakota: '''Strzeliła kulami usypiającymi w członków przeciwnej drużyny? To chyba dobrze, chciała dla nas wygrać kretynie. '''Fatih: '''Devin, Dakota... przestańcie. Jednak oni się nadal kłócili i nie słuchali Fatiha. Fatih tylko machnął ręką, wyjął z plecaka sprzęt do nurkowania. Po chwili zanurkował po ryby. '''Ryby Topher: '''Drużyna Ryb powinna obowiązkowo wygrać w tym wyzwaniu w łowieniu ryb, to logiczne. Co nie? ;) '''Gwen: '''Oj, zamknij się Topher. ;-; Cj wynurzył się z jeziora z Jackie. Sanders udzieliła jej szybkiej pomocy. '''Jackie: '''Co się ze mną działo? '''Sanders: '''Topher cię wrzucił do jeziora, Cj cię wyratował. '''Jackie: '''Ooo, dzięki <3 A ty Topher. Dała Cj'owi całusa, po czym kopnęła Tophera w krocze. '''Topher: '''Aua! '''Lightning: '''I kolejna ryba dla Lightninga! <3 <3 <3 '''Koty Dakota: '''Nie chcesz wiedzieć co sądzę o jej włosach, ale powiem. :) '''Devin: '''Dosyć! Kończymy temat. Nie chcę ciebie dziś słuchać. Devin zatkał uszy. '''Dakota: '''A Fatih? Gdzie on jest? Z jeziora wynurzył się Fatih z dużą liczbą ryb. '''Dakota: '''Ooo! '''Clementine: '''Wow xD '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Do brzegu jeziora zapraszam. Czas policzyć wasze ryby! . Chris liczył ryby. '''Chris: '''Wynikiem 17-16 wygrywa drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..KOTÓW! '''Dakota: '''Ooo, serio? '''Fatih: '''Wygraliśmy! :) '''Koty: '''JUHU! '''Lightning: '''Ja to przegraliśmy!? Przecież to Lightning najwięcej zebrał! Jest 17-16, ale w naszą stronę! NASZĄ! Jego drużyna strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Chris: '''Dobra, daj sobie spokój. Przegrywanie i widzimy się na ceremonii... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Podjęliście decyzję. Cóż, przejdźmy do konkretów. W grze zostają... ... ... ... ..Gwen! ... ..Sanders! ... ..Cj! ... ..Jackie! ... ..Ursula! Zostali Lightning, który znowu popisał się umiejętnościami matematycznymi (please) I Topher, który wkurzał i zepchnął Jackie z łódku. Dobra, przegłosowany został... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Topher! '''Topher: '''JAK TO!? -.- '''Cj: '''Tak kretynie! Odpadłeś! Spierdalaj stąd! '''Jackie: '''Słyszałeś co masz zrobić? :P '''Chris: '''Mogę coś powiedzieć!? Dziś mamy odcinek bez eliminacji!!! Topher zostaje! '''Reszta: '''Co!? Dlaczego!? '''Chris: '''Po prostu mam dobry humor. Już nie ma dziury w moim domku. Topher, grasz dalej. Topher się uśmiechnął. '''Topher: Pożałują tej decyzji ;) Chris: '''Dobra. W następnym odcinku na pewno ktoś odpadnie! Kto? Hmmm... Tego dowiecie się w... Totalnej Porażce: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki